GTA V Trailer - User Style
Narrator: With BTFF V, Nick has tried to re-imagine the open world chat in a number of ways. The wiki is sort of beautiful, awesome and... diverse? A sprawling, satirical re-imagining of modern Wikia-Chat Sheet. Covering chatmods and admins, expensive nukes, and Zon stripper. Wasteland dacy, and untouched balls. Bitches and backwoods. The crazy and the trollish. Violent, and stereotype. Paper: You tell me exactly what you want, and I will very carefully explain to you why it cannot be! Nick: WUT? An Introduction to the world... of BTFF V... Nick: So what we doin' here? Bloxx: We're working, amigo. Narrator: For the first time, the chat features not sixty-nine, but three would-be-users. Bloxx: So now wut? Narrator: Sci, a once successful Slenderman, and now less successful Slenderman. Brandon: You know, you're a real asshole. Sci: Dafuq did you just say to me?! Speedy: Stop it! You're ruining my DW! Narrator: Nick, a humble chat nuker convinced he's surrounded by noobs. Nick: You can't repo the assets of a dead Lego, bitch-sittin' cheap asshole! Narrator: And then there's Bloxx. Bloxx: FUQ!! AAAAAAAHHH Narrator: The less said about him, the better. Narrator: Introducing three lead users both the narrative into one interwoven sheet and the structure of each individual Lego murders. Users can cut between arms or legs. Sci: Yeah, I can use some FUQING BACKUP HERE!! Narrator: And from high octane moment to the other. Nick: I got ya. Sklei: You've got support?! Sci: Get us outta here! Bloxx: Roger that. Narrator: This helps to give Lego killing new levels of diversity and intensity. Nick: *Smoking weed* Damn... Narrator: When not on a Lego killing massacre, the use of three lead users also allows for a touch of bloody voyeurism. As you can drop in at any moment and find out what your friends have been up to as they go about their chats. Brandon: Jeez pop, too much more of that and maybe I won't be dead by 69! Bloxx: HEY OFFICER, GIVE IT UP!! THIS IS GETTING WAY OUTTA' HAAAAAND!! Narrator: The chat is not only sheet, it's packed with a vast array of people to troll and kill. Cars to customize, nukes to drop, Lego to kill, godmod to troll, Bans to pursue, oceans to dive, Lego to be spot, hunt or be hunted by, Zon to watch, meet and befriend. Zon: Now get the hell outta' here! Narrator: Lego to hunt... Lego: No no! NO!!! Narrator: And on and on. RG: How have you been? Bloxx: Oh, simply fucking wonderful, and you? RG: Somewhere stuck between badass and pissed off. Narrator: There's also been a huge focus on killing in the chat. To make every aspect as fun and mad as it is broad. Everything from nuking and shooting, to flying and twerking. Feels fun and responsive. However, alongside all of this leisure, people also have to take care of business. For all their pretensions, these guys are dangerous killers. Sci: So it's an industrial area, right? So I'm thinking nukes... B-29 bomber to block, nuke to sack. Narrator: To survive, they have to setup and pull off a series of increasingly audacious murders. Toon: Gentlemen, some plants for your attention. Narrator: The users set these themselves and decides how to execute them.. and with whom. Toon: There's two ways I see of doing this, we go in ninja... Sci (whispering) Let's go. Toon: ...Or we go in loud and badass. Sci: LET'S GO! Bloxx: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS IS YOUR MOMENT! PLEASE don't make me ruin all the great work your ass surgeons have been doing! Narrator: After the cash is divided, they decide what to spend their money on. Anything from sensible investments, like nukes and fast cars, to risky ventures like stocks or Chaturn real estate. Narrator: And then.. there's BTFF Online, which we will show you properly soon.. *Fighter jet flies by, drops a nuke and everything explodes* Credits Made by Nick. I was really bored and I HAD to make this. XD P.S. Dark is the narrator :P Also, if you haven't seen the actual trailer, you can watch it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-xHcvug3WI Cast *Dark - Narrator *Sci - Michael *Nick - Franklin *Bloxx - Trevor *Paper - Simeon *Brandon - Jimmy *Speedy - Amanda *Sklei - IAA Member *Zon - Random Guy *Lego - Bounty Guy *RG - Unknown Woman not really... *Toon - Heist Guy